


Won't You Beg Me?

by Synnerxx



Category: Green Day
Genre: Begging, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie wants him to beg. Billie always gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Beg Me?

Billie presses Tre down into the mattress, kissing him deeply, as his fingers deftly unbuttoned Tre's shirt. Tre moans as Billie's fingertips skim over his chest, curling around his waist. Billie pulls back and nips at Tre's bottom lip, getting a whimper this time. He moves his mouth down to Tre's neck and sucks hard, not caring if he leaves a mark or not. 

Tre rocks his hips up, grinding their erections together, making Billie moan against his neck. Billie drags his teeth along the sensitive skin and Tre shivers, hands sliding into Billie's hair. Billie continues his way downward, teasing Tre with little flicks of his tongue against his skin. He tugs at Tre's nipple ring, making him groans and tighten his grip in Billie's hair.

Billie moves farther down, dipping his tongue in Tre's navel, making him squirm and tug on his hair. Billie rids Tre of his pants and boxers quickly, biting him lightly on his hip bone. Tre moans again, needing to feel Billie's mouth on his aching cock. Billie smirks up at him, all green eyes and smudged eyeliner and wickedness. Tre gasps as Billie bites down on his inner thigh before soothing the reddened flesh with a few soft licks. 

"Oh, Billie, more." Tre groans out, arching his hips up.

"More what, Tre?" Billie asks innocently from between Tre's spread legs.

"Suck me, fuck me, just fucking touch me!" Tre cries out, fingers twisting in Billie's hair and making him wince.

"Now that's not the way to get what you want, is it?" Billie pulls on Tre's wrists, removing his hands from his hair. 

Tre looks at him, biting his lip. "No."

"Beg me then." Billie says, grinning wickedly.

Tre groans and lets his head fall back against the pillows. He pants and tries to drag his thoughts together.

"Guess you don't want it that badly then." Billie makes to get up from the bed, but Tre reaches out and clutches at him desperately. 

"Please, Billie. Please fuck me." Tre whimpers, staring up at Billie.

"Gonna have to do better than that." Billie settles back on the bed though.

"Please, Billie. You know you're the only one that can give me what I need right now. I need you buried deep inside of me, fucking me so hard I can't even remember my own name." Tre purrs, sitting up and running his tongue along Billie's jaw in between his words.

"Much better." Billie pushes Tre back down and kisses him hard, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. 

Tre whines when Billie moves off of him to get out of the rest of his clothing and snag the lube and condom from the nightstand.

He slicks up his fingers and pushes two of them into Tre, making him writhe in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He doesn't let him have any time to adjust, knowing he can handle this, that he likes this. He adds the third one in and Tre arches his back, hips moving in time with Billie's thrusts, fucking himself on Billie's fingers.

Pleas and cries fall from his mouth, Billie's name among them, sounding like a prayer and a curse all at once. Billie pulls his fingers out and tears open the condom with his teeth, rolling it down on his hard cock, slicking himself up with more lube.

Then he's pushing into Tre and Tre's breath hitches and catches in his throat, fingers gripping at Billie, a litany of nonsense spilling from his lips. 

Billie fucks him just like he asked. Hard, fast, and rough until he's sure Tre doesn't remember his own name, but damn sure knows Billie's as it falls from his lips, more of a prayer than a curse now. 

He wraps his hand around Tre's cock and strokes in time to his thrusts. Tre arches his hips and presses up into Billie, pleasure setting fire to every nerve in his body. 

Tre comes with a strangled scream, body clamping down around Billie. Billie fucks him through it, hand still stroking Tre, milking him. Tre shivers and whines as Billie continues to fuck him just as hard and fast and rough, even though he's more sensitive now. 

Billie snaps his hips forward a few more times before his own orgasm washes over him and he slams himself one more time into Tre before slumping over him and panting, face buried in Tre's neck.

After he catches his breath, Billie pushes himself up and slips out of Tre, making him whimper quietly. He gets rid of the condom and lays back down next to Tre, dragging the covers up with him. He flings an arm across Tre's waist and Tre turns onto his side and tucks himself up against Billie, Billie's chin resting on the top of his head.

"Love you." Tre breathes against Billie's skin.

Billie smiles. "I love you too. Now sleep."

Tre yawns and curls even closer, hand resting on Billie's hip.

Sleep finds it easy to steal them both away that night.


End file.
